


Feeling the Mode

by xconnerxx



Series: THE YOUTH [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx
Summary: Bart and Jaime get sent on a recon mission that goes awry. Both of their worst fears came true.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: THE YOUTH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Feeling the Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



“I can’t believe we got stuck on a recon mission”. Bart said whilst adjusting his goggles on his suit.

“It’s not that bad hermano, at least Kori was nice enough to put us together”. Bart heard Jaime’s voice in his ear as he raced towards his lookout point.

As Bart reached the lookout point over a small seemingly deserted town he came to a stop and crouched down to inspect a pair of binoculars. “Blue, we need to talk about something when we're done.”

Jaime felt a slight lump in his throat as he reached the opposite side of the town behind some cover “Is it something bad?” Jaime only asked this because him and Bart had been together officially for about two months and ever since that night in the desert he hasn’t had the courage to talk with Bart more.

“I mean..yeah...well no...it’s just...complicated”. Bart stuttered out over his comms whilst looking down the binoculars over the deserted town.

Having Bart stutter like that really didn’t help put Jaime’s thoughts at ease. 

“I-I’ve done a scan of the town and It’s empty, the scarab says no life signs, not even any animals”. As Jaime spoke Bart swore he saw something move in one of the windows of the church.

“Blue I saw something I’m going to take a look”. Before Jaime could respond Bart was gone from his post which was mostly because he sensed the awkward tension over the comms and he wanted to run around to help clear his head.

“Bart don’t go in without backup!” Jaime half yelled as he moved from his post as well and into the town.

As Bart had seen from the lookout point the town was deserted not a soul and as nice as the thought of being alone with Jaime was, this place creeped him out. “Okay I am officially not a fan of deserted towns”.

As Bart approached the doors to the church he noticed that they had strange markings on them were they symbols? No scratches and claw marks? It was hard to make out. Still that didn’t stop Bart from entering the near derelict building. The one thing he didn’t notice was that his comms had stopped working and he couldn’t hear any warnings Jaime was yelling at him.

“DAMN IT BART! STOP!” Jaime shouted down his comms as he saw Bart enter the church alone.

As Jaime reached the doors himself the scarab notified him that there was a substance on the handle of the door. It was vibrant and almost glowing. Jaime asked Khaji Da to do a quick scan of the goo as he went to push open the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Bart!,Bart! ARE YOU THERE? OPEN THE DOOR!” Jaime slammed against the door but no matter what he did the door wouldn’t budge. Jaime tried equipping a canon but the Scarab wouldn’t do it and it said in his head that too much energy was being used to scan the mystery substance.

“I DON’T CARE JUST GET THE DOOR OPEN! NOW!” Jaime was now screaming out at the bug on his back, he must have looked insane but he didn’t care all he needed was to get to Bart.

‘Substance analysed’ Khaji Da said as Jaime pulled out a cannon and blasted the door down.

“IMPULSE WHERE ARE YOU?” Jaime yelled more and as he flew around the church pews and up to the front of the church he noticed a painting that was slightly crooked. Usually he wouldn’t have given it any mind but something was drawing him to it and as he approached the painting it looked familiar. It was the Reach Ambassador but he looked human or at least somewhat humanoid. Ignoring this he shifted the painting and a wooden wall to the left of the painting opened up.

“Secret passage...because why wouldn’t it be”. Jamie said to himself as he approached the newly made doorway. 

As Jaime cautiously stepped down the spiralling stone staircase the only source of light coming from his back ‘thank god for the scarab’ Jaime thought as he reached the end of the steps, and the sight that was now in front of him was horrifying. It made his heart drop, his breath cut and his movement paralysed. ‘Bart was in some sort of glass lab tube? Prison? Coffin’? That last thought Jaime shook from his head as a person walked out of a door and up to Bart their back turned towards Jaime.

Whoever or whatever was in front of him was clearly a Reach alien and after a few buttons were pressed and a single groan from Bart was all Jaime needed to hear as he turned his hand to a blade and put it up to the scientists back and in his most intimidating voice said “Open the case and let him go...slowly”.

The scientist complied with Jaime's request and as Bart fell out of the case, Jaime pushed the alien away and caught Bart just before his head hit the ground. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You're gonna be okay, everything's gonna be fine”.

Jaime’s voice was cracking and as he stared down at his best friend and love, whose face was barely moving and his breath barely audible. “B-Blue?” Bart’s word was nothing more than a whisper as he stared up at Jaime and his handsome face truly taking in his perfect jawline and beautiful eyes, Bart could get lost in them for hours.

Suddenly Bart’s head was dropped back to the ground as Jaime’s features were ripped away from his vision as Jaime was blasted across the room only to hit the grey stone wall and be left leaning against it struggling to stand. As Bart tried to turn towards Jaime he heard footsteps approaching passing by his head as the sender of the blast walked slowly up to Jaime and spoke in a voice Bart could only describe as the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard.

The Alien slowly kneeled down next to Jaime and spoke in a voice as if it was trying to be welcoming despite it’s grotesque appearance “Attempting to move would be futile, I don’t think we've met. I’m the Engineer and it’s very nice to finally meet my best work”.

Jamie tried to talk back to the creature “W-wha-”.

“Ugh my pet could you please explain to this meat that if it attempts to use it’s vocal chords I will remove them”. As the engineer spoke they stood up and moved away from the boys and towards a computer of sorts.

Bart slowly had his mind come back to him and as he sobered up he could start to feel his body again ‘thank god for being a speedster’ he thought as he began to think up a plan.

Jaime was screaming inside. He couldn’t feel his body, he was completely paralysed and Khaji Da was being quiet which was weird to have his thoughts be the only thing in his head.  
If he was in a different situation he surely would have laughed at how insane it was that he was freaking out over being the only one in his head but right now he really needed another voice.

The engineer slowly started walking back towards Jaime with a strange tool and suddenly Khaji Da spoke again telling Jame that the tool was a removal tool most likely modified by the engineer to separate the two which would definitely kill Jaime upon first incision.

Jaime now terrified started yelling out but his voice wasn’t able to do more than quietly groan as the alien approached. During this time Bart had regained all the feeling in his body and jumped into action. In one swift move Bart removed the tool from the Engineer and pushed them back towards the pod he was just encased in.

“Yeah that’s not gonna work I don’t think he’s a fan of needles and neither am I” Bart said with his signature sly smirk. The reaction Bart expected from the alien was to be outraged and yell but it didn’t. All it did was laugh.

“Hahahahaha. Did you really think that you did something? This is nothing more than a minor inconvenience”. The aliens' terrifying cackle bounced around his head as he looked on in horror as the alien pressed a button on the console behind it.

“Yeah well good luck with that but you're not taking him”. Bart spoke the seriousness in his voice irregular for the usually cheerful speedster.

“And why’s that?” The alien mocked as a timer appeared upon the screen behind them.

“Because he’s mine”. Bart was now standing directly in between his fallen love and the extraterrestrial.

“Well isn’t that sweet. No matter I will make quick work of you.” The alien now approached the speedster unholstering a hidden blaster.

Bart thinking on his feet as always went to disarm the pale creature but instead found himself knocked against a wall not even able to recall how he got there.

“What the..” Bart quickly came back to his senses as the being stood over a helpless Jaime once more this time with intention to destroy both Jaime and the Scarab. The alien raised their weapon to Jaime's head.

As helpless as Bart felt he wasn’t going to lose Jaime..not after all that’s happened. So he did the only thing he’s ever been good at other than eating and that was running and he sprinted from his position faster than he has ever moved before.

Jaime thought that this was it. The Engineer towered over him and had a gun raised at his head. He was going to die and there was so much he had left to do. He still hasn’t talked to his father about everything...and now he never will. But at least Bart could escape was what he thought as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Suddenly a bright light was sensed through Jaime’s eyelids as he heard a loud sound he couldn’t even begin to describe. As he slowly opened his eyes the room was empty and the alien was gone, the gun on the floor in front of him but that wasn’t all. Bart was gone too.

Just then Jaime started to regain feeling in his body and as he did his mind raced  
‘Where did he go? Where was Bart?’ That was when he noticed that the timer was counting down and that most likely everything was going to blow up so with no sign of Bart, Jaime raced up the staircase and out of the church and flew just outside of the town.

As Jaime turned the church went up in flames the sound echoing for miles around. Jaime de-armoured and fell to his knees. He didn’t want to believe it. He refused to believe it. Was Bart Dead? He wasn’t in the building so maybe he got out...or the engineer did something to him. Jaime felt his heart break then and there as a single tear fell from his eye and down his cheek falling straight off hitting the ground below washing away all hope Jaime had.

From behind Jaime heard a sound. The sound he had heard many times before. It was the sound of a portal as a familiar face sat down next to him on the ground.

“Jaime?” the figure asked.

“J.C? What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you and Bart. Speaking of which, where is he?” J.C spoke calmly as he placed a hand on Jaime’s shoulder.

“H-He He’s gone…” Jaime spoke and his voice broke as he tried to hold back more tears and as a lump burned in his throat.

“.....fuck” Was all J.C said as he stood up and helped Jaime to his feet. “Jaime….look you have two options in my opinion. You can go and mourn which will be understood or you can go to hell”.

“W-what?” Jaime said his eyes strained and red as he gazed straight at the warlock.

“That’s where we're going. Hell.” J.C said as he opened another portal a crack appeared in the space in front of them and as he pulled his hands away from one another the crack opened up and two people stepped out.

“Damian? Gar? What’s happening?” Jaime's voice was soft and he could barely speak.

“If you're coming I can explain on the way and if we don’t see each other for a while then goodbye…. and I’m sorry”. J.C spoke calmly and clear as he approached his portal.

“Wait! What’s going on? I’m coming”. Jaime upped his pace and caught up to J.C.

“Neron wasn’t the only one”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! If you want to know what has happened before this then please check out the previous parts in this series. What happened to Bart? and how will this affect the group? Find out in the next upcoming part in this series The Youth 2: Go to Hell


End file.
